Total drama Zombie Cap 15
by zicaneborgen
Summary: despues de un largo rato de trabajo y descanso, por fin lo subí. la historia se localiza un poco después de que los 5 sobrevivientes salen de la casa de Ronald a esperar a que la ayuda llegue, mientras pasan el tiempo en la cuidad abandonada


**Cap. 15 Última visita:**

- "Se les informa que la operación cuello de botella iniciara, en la cual se bombardeara toda Newmarket será las 0330 horas, por ningún motivo habrá equipos de evacuación en Newmarket, se les pide no ir a la ciudad de Newmarket por ningún motivo" – se oía en la inapagable radio del Camaro, mientras este corría por una zona desconocida del centro de Toronto. Mientras escuchaban , los dos en frente, Duncan y Joseph iban hablando de que era mejor idea, buscar a Raken y los demás, o simplemente esperar ayuda y disfrutar de la desierta ciudad, antes de que el ejército, o pero aun, los infectados llegaran.

El coche se detuvo por un momento en un lugar que a Joseph le fue familiar, sin embargo, no agradable – viejo ¿dónde estamos? ¿Porque te detuviste aquí? – Pregunto Joseph a su compañero de asiento – no te acuerdas, estuvimos aquí hace media hora – contesto haciendo que Joseph, instantáneamente, recordara, en donde estaba y estuvo – ¡espera! – Exclamo sorprendido – aquí fue donde Ronald casi nos mata, maldito viejo, y yo que confié en el – se dijo así mismo recogiéndose el cabello y tocándose la frente – no te preocupes Johnny, todos confiamos en el – Consoló Lindsay, en el lado izquierdo, a su amigo, no recordando el nombre de Joseph, al cual no le importo – sin duda, se llevo su merecido – comento Heather del lado derecho del vehículo, volteando a ver la calle en donde estaban, encontrando su nombre – calle Mercer esquina con la calle John, - la dijo así misma , susurrándola en sus labios, no escuchándola nadie más, mientras le daba un beso de alegría a Court, algo apasionado y con sentimiento fluyendo en todo el coche, algo bello en el momento - tu le diste su merecido Court, mi linda princesa – dijo Duncan viéndola a la cara, agradeciendo, que no paso de mas, el problema con Ronald – chicos, concéntrense ¿Qué aremos ahora? – pregunto Joseph interrumpiendo el asunto de Courtney y Duncan – quedémonos aquí y esperemos ayuda, Raken no es tan tonto – Dijo disparadamente Heather, refiriéndose a que el posiblemente estuviera a salvo y que incluso, ya hubiera salido de la zona de infección – el diría lo mismo de mi, y eme aquí con ustedes, escapamos de un degenerando y estamos en el centro de una enorme ciudad, con infectados en no sé dónde y esperando un helicóptero que tal vez ni llegue – dijo Joseph a Heather dejando a todos en la incógnita – y luego, ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso? – Pregunto la chica – que si, deberíamos quedarnos aquí, siempre he querido visitar la torre CN – Joseph contesto emocionado y dispuesto a ir haya, viendo que Duncan prendía el Camaro – pues, mi buen amigo, estas de suerte, ¡hoy visitaras la torre CN! – grito Duncan, mientras al unisonó, gritaban todos, inclusive Heather, inclusive Joseph e inclusive el Camaro, que al acelerar rugió su motor tal y como todas las veces que usaban ese vehículo fiel.

Pasando por un enorme fila de autos abandonados en la calle, todos acomodados como si hubieran sido dejados en medio de un embotellamiento, que terminaba en un par de vehículos militares, que le hacían de barrera para no poder pasar más hacia haya. Pudieron llegar a lo que era el enorme vestíbulo de la más alta estructura de esa ciudad, de esa parte del mundo, era un trabajo considerable poder voltear la cabeza y poder verlo en todo su esplendor.

- guau sí que es alta – comento impresionado el joven, al nunca haber visitado esa parte de la ciudad – espera a ver arriba Joseph – agrego Lindsay a lado de él, mientras esperaban que Duncan estacionara el deportivo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien – oye, Duncan, ¿me podrías decir por qué estamos aquí? - pregunto Courtney a Duncan estando a lado de él estacionando el vehículo – ¿acaso no escuchaste nada Court? Vamos a subir a la torre para que Joseph pueda verla – contesto saliendo del vehículo, junto con ella – si genio, pero como quiere Joseph subir hasta haya si no hay electricidad en toda la ciudad – un silencio estúpido se sintió sobre él cuando Courtney le dijo una verdad irrelevante, que no se podía hacer nada al respecto, solo golpearse la cabeza y sentir pena por uno mismo por no ver algo tan obvio, cosa que hiso Duncan en ese mismo momento – ¡que estúpido soy! – exclamo Duncan así mismo escuchándose alrededor de el vehículo - ¿que estamos celebrando? - Heather pregunto burlonamente, apareciendo de la nada – nada, solo que querían subir a la torre sin energía – contesto Courtney a la chica – ya lo sabía, solo quería ver hasta donde llegaba su estupidez – comento Heather recargándose en el Camaro, viendo como Duncan volteaba a ver a Joseph - ¡Hey Jos, vámonos de aquí! – le grito - ¿por qué? – Pregunto Joseph impactado - no hay electricidad en la ciudad, y creo que no querrías subir por las escaleras ¿Verdad? - ¡carajo, es cierto! – admitió Joseph, sintiéndose, al igual que Duncan, muy estúpido - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Duncan a Joseph quien se puso a pensar que podrían hacer ahí, en esa ciudad, en esas tempranas horas del día, en esa zona en especifico, llena de gran lujo y majestuosidad, volteo a un lado, y al otro, preguntándose que podían hacer ahí, mientras la ayuda llegaba tras ellos y se escondían los infectados, luego, volteo al lado derecho, y vio en todo su esplendor una posible respuesta a su duda, una construcción, se erigía a lado de la torre CN, esa estructura era enorme, alta y ancha, digno para un campo de beisbol o para una sala de conciertos

El centro Roger, estadio de beisbol con techo móvil, era una muy buena idea para poder pasar el rato ahí, al ser grande y espacioso, en cualquier momento de emergencia se podían ocultar en uno de sus muchos pasillos y tiendas y el helicóptero, podría posarse en sus verdes campos del interior - que te parece si vamos jugar beisbol – pregunto Joseph insinuando que su mejor opción, o al menos la única, que había era ir al estadio de a lado.

Sin mas que esperar, los cinco sobrevivientes fueron a pasar un rato en ese lugar enorme y abandonado, Duncan sabiendo que no podía dejar el coche lejos de ahí por alguna emergencia, fue por él a estacionarlo justo en frente de la entrada del estadio, mientras Joseph y las chicas buscaban una manera de entrar. Ya estando ahí dentro, solo era cuestión de tiempo buscar algo que hacer en todo ese lugar, buscar salidas de emergencia y acomodarse para una larga o corta espera de los soldados que los rescatarían de la zona de cuarentena

- vamos Jos estoy esperándote, ¡lanza tu mejor tiro! – Grito Courtney a Joseph desde la zona de bateo, esperando a que él le lanzara la bola para empezar a jugar esa ronda – vamos Courtney tu puedes – grito Lindsay en la tercera base, sabiendo que cuando ella bateara, tendría que correr al para poder completar la carrera de ese rápido juego que servía para matar el tiempo y no aburrirse ahí, la puntuación llevaba dos carreras por el equipo de Duncan y Joseph, mientras que las chicas no llevaban nada, pero con Lindsay en la tercera base, Heather en la primera y Courtney bateando, era un muy buen cacho de esperanza para el equipo de las chicas en ese juego en el campo abandonado.

Joseph, concentrado, en su puntería y fuerza, agilidad y reflejos, necesitaba tener todo listo y calculado, para no poder perder ese juego - ¡vamos Jos, estoy listo! –Grito Duncan atrás en el campo, atento a el bateo de Courtney – vamos Duncan, para que te esfuerzas ¡el juego es nuestro! – Heather grito, segura de su victoria, no dispuesta perder, alerta del momento de entrar en acción, se movía en su base, de un lado a otro, como un recorte, ansiosa de la jugada.

Joseph, listo en su movimiento, lanzo la bola, a como él creía, rápido y preciso, esperando a que Courtney fallara en su bateo - ¡vamos Court, piensa que es la cabeza de Ronald! – grito Lindsay en último momento, inspirando a la chica en su golpe, haciendo que gritara de furia tal y como lo hiso esa mañana dentro de la casa del viejo, golpeado la pelota tal y como un profesional lo haría, lanzándola más lejos de lo que Duncan podía esperar.

- ¡o cielos! – se impresiono Duncan viendo como la bola, se perdía de su vista, se alineaba con el sol, deslumbrando su mirada y tapándose los ojos para poder protegerse de los rayos, dejando a las tres chicas la oportunidad que tanto esperaban – ¡ja!, ¡admítelo Dun no podrás contra mí!- grito Heather pasando por la cuarta y última base, completando, después de Lindsay, dos carreras del empate, faltando solo la carrera de Courtney para poder ganar ese juego.

- ¡carajo Duncan! ¡Toma esa bola! – Grito Joseph exasperado de emoción y nerviosismo viendo a Courtney pasar como rayo la segunda base de la carrera – dense por vencidos, ¡nosotros ya ganamos el juego! – rio Courtney maquiavélicamente estando a solo unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la tercera base y de ahí, a completar la carrera.

Duncan por fin tomando la pelota, volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaban las bases viendo que la única que faltaba era Courtney quien sin miedo a que la eliminaran, ya estaba pasando la tercera base para hacer el punto de la victoria, Duncan, pensó por solo un momento rápido, casi instintivo, casi automático, vio que pasársela a Joseph solo le iba a tomar más tiempo, un gasto innecesario para una situación tan rápida, así que vio que lo único que podía salvarlos en ese momento, era lanzar la bola desde ahí.

Con el poco tiempo que quedaba, a solo un metro de que Courtney completara la carrera, Duncan lanzo la bola valiéndose de la fuerza, precisión y la longitud, para poder atinarle a la chica antes de que ganara, la bola voló a una velocidad que ni Joseph pudo ver al parpadear, chocando confusamente en una nube de polvo que se formo mientras corría la chica – ¡si! ¡Eliminada! – Grito Duncan - ¿¡que!? ¡Llegue antes de que me tocara! – Alego Courtney sobre lo que había pasado – ¡o pero claro que te di princesa! ¡Pregúntale a Joseph lo que paso! – Duncan grito acercándose más hacia donde se encontraba Courtney – vamos viejo, no me impliques en esto – dijo Joseph alejándose un poco de la situación, poniéndose junto con Heather y Lindsay par ver lo que pasaba.

- ¡nosotras hicimos las tres carreras! ¡Ganamos! – Grito Courtney teniendo cerca a su chico – ¡te elimine antes de que llegaras! ¡Es un empate! – Contesto de la misma manera Duncan – ¡eres un tramposo! – Contesto Courtney a lo que dijo – ¡y tú una mentirosa! – grito igualmente Duncan, estando cara a cara con ella, mirándose todo lo que conformaba la cara de cada uno, boca, nariz, y los ojos. Se quedaron viendo solo un momento más, para quitar su cara de enojo, cambiándola por unos ojos abiertos y brillantes, significando un deseo, se besaron apasionadamente, estando frente a los tres espectadores, no importándoles el tiempo ni el lugar.

Joseph, los veía con una sonrisa en su cara, al haber estado en el programa, mas lo que le contaba Raken sobre Duncan, sabía en lo que esa disputa iba terminar, en un beso que no marcaria la diferencia, pero si desataría todo tipo de sentimientos que harían a ese lapso de tiempo, algo eterno entre los dos enamorados.

Pensó esto, y luego, se lo imagino en el, junto a una persona que amaba después de todo lo ocurrido, en una persona que afortunadamente, se encontraba lado de él. Giro su cabeza para poder ver a Heather y así completar esa pequeña fantasía que tenia, probar esos labios suyos.

Pero al momento de voltear, irónicamente, Heather volteo también, encontrándose su mirada en el acto, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza, que carcomió su interior como un virus y lo hiso salir de ahí dejando a Heather confusa y curiosa sobre la reacción del camarógrafo. Haciéndola dejar a Courtney y Duncan en su asunto y a Lindsay sola para ver cuál era el problema de Joseph.

Lejos de ahí, mas hacia el norte, pasando los altos edificios del centro de Toronto, una flotilla entera de helicópteros y jets por igual regresaban a tierra norteamericana después de una mañana llena de gran trabajo en aniquilar los pocos infectados que quedaban dispersos en tierra y de rescatar a los sobrevivientes que no alcanzaron a llegar a Newmarket.

Una de esas maquinas voladoras era el helicóptero de doble hélice que había rescatado a los demás campistas sobrevivientes en esa granja abandonada, la oleada de evacuación 78.- del 1.- batallón de infantería, liderados por Brush y pilotada por Grace.

Grace, atenta a su rumbo, no quitaba la mirada de enfrente, solo volteando a ver los controles del tablero, escuchando en ese momento la voz de control que daba a todos los helicópteros una extraña noticia – control a flotilla, necesitamos un helicóptero que baje a ver unas señales extrañas captadas por satélite cerca de la torre CN - ¿infectados? – Pregunto un piloto de un helicóptero ajeno – no, un vehículo ¿quién va? – Pregunto control– pues, tengo todavía lo suficiente para otra parada, voy yo – dijo Grace a través de la radio – yo también – dijo el piloto que anteriormente había preguntado - ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la piloto al helicóptero que la iba a acompañar – soy de las fuerzas de apoyo núm. 1524, vengo en un Black hawk con 6 hombres a bordo – contesto acercándose a Grace, y juntos, dirigiéndose hacia la torre.

- Brush prepara a tus hombres, bajaremos a dar una parada – ordeno Grace a su hermano, que atrás de ella, que suspiro de cansancio, harto de la rutina de ese día, pero consciente de que lo tenía que hacer – bien muchachos preparen su equipo estaremos en tierra en cinco minutos – les dijo en voz alta, despertando a los campistas que exhaustos, se habían dormido en sus asientos, Geoff hasta el fondo, se recargaba en la fría estructura de la maquina voladora, de ahí, hacia la derecha, le seguían Harold y Leshawna, recargados de espalda a espalda, completamente perdidos de la realidad, luego Izzy que a la vez que dormía, sonreía y reía, al parecer soñando algo gracioso y divertido, cosa que no podían ver afuera de su mente - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Gwen estirándose en el pequeño espacio junto con Trent que despierto la abrazaba por el hombro – nada, bajaremos – contesto Brush pasando por ahí – ¡¿puedo bajar con ustedes por favor?! – Izzy grito despertándose y creyendo que iba a ser emocionante – no, lo siento, pero es procedimiento – el sargento contesto. Mientras esto pasaba, Raken, los veía con cansancio, ojos rojos y a medio abrir, tenia frio en los pies y piernas, pero nunca lo tuvo hacia más arriba de la cadera, por que compartía el calor de su cuerpo con Kary, recargada en él y en su fatigoso pecho que aunque pedía a gritos que ese peso extra se fuera, el, no queriendo romper el momento no le hacía caso al dolor, solo pensando en el amor que sentía por la chica, tal como Trent a Gwen, tal como Harold a Leshawna , era algo irrompible, algo sin ninguna zafadura, inclusive Geoff a kilómetros de Bridgette, pensaba en la surfista y abrazaba el metal creyendo que ella estaba ahí.

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Kary a Raken, escuchando entre sueños, las ordenes del sargento y el movimiento de sus soldados preparándose para el deber – nada, aterrizaran otra vez, como si no fuera suficiente, cada vez que bajábamos yo me moría de miedo – contesto rascándose los ojos – yo también – dijo Kary regresando a su lugar, haciendo que el pecho del chico descansara al fin – debo decirte algo Kary. Tengo miedo, no de mi, Joseph ¿qué es de él?, ¿qué es de Heather?, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay… - fue interrumpido por una cara en Kary que conocía más o menos bien - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto tomándola de la barbilla, para poder verla a los ojos – Joseph – dijo pausada - ¿Joseph qué? – Pregunto ansioso Raken – está vivo, esta ahí abajo, lo presiento, también esta Heather, Duncan, Lindsay y Courtney también – contesto la muchacha emocionada, contagiando ese sentimiento a Raken y la curiosidad a Brush - ¿Qué dices Kary? – Pregunto el militar – los demás, los cinco están ahí abajo, en el estadio de beisbol – ¿estás segura? – Pregunto nuevamente – Brush, si ella esta segura es que es cierto, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo es – contesto Raken por ella muy seguro en ese momento de Kary y de su prodigioso don.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas cercanas al campo de juego, separadas por altura y una valla de metal, Joseph estaba sentado, pensando, frotando sus manos por la pena y viendo arriba, afuera del estadio, la torre CN erigiéndose, dejándose ver aun adentro de ese recinto e inspirando grandeza al que lo viera.

Mientras él se quedaba viendo hipnotizadamente la torre, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Heather apareció ahí al haber subido las escaleras que conducían del campo a las gradas, notando en Joseph una cara que para ella ya era familiar de él, se quedo parada no muy lejos de ahí teniendo la idea de que el la iba a llamar, pero viendo que pasaba lo contrario, decidió dirigirse a él y aclarar su situación de una vez por todas – Joseph, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto espantando a Joseph y haciéndolo recordar su penosa fantasía - nada, es solo que…hace frio – dijo tartamudeando inventándose una excusa para estar sentado ahí – te regresaría tu sudadera, pero la olvide en la casa de ese tarado - ¿de quién? – interrumpió Joseph no poniéndole mucha atención a la chica, centrando todo su pensamiento en una pena creciente, un miedo que parecía haber sido superado en el transportador, cuando en realidad solo se había ocultado en el sublime disfraz del beso robado – ¡de Ronald, ese cerdo mal oliente! – Grito Heather molesta por la poca atención del chico – perdón Heather, estaba pensando en todo lo que se quedo haya, mi escopeta, el rifle sierra de Duncan, mi sudadera. creo que nunca volveré a verla, era mi favorita – dijo suspirando, no pensando en la sudadera sino el momento de soledad que tenia junto a ella– si, no fue una novedad ese idiota – continuo hablando Heather, sentándose a lado de Joseph – antes de venir, antes de que mis padres me obligaran a entrar a este programa de porquería, tenía que soportar imbéciles que me desnudaban con la mirada todo el tiempo, los chicos y profesores, todos son unos marranos y las mujeres, todas son unas celosas – dijo en definitiva, diciéndolo con una fuerza notable en su voz, como si estuviera golpeado sus palabras con todo el enojo de su interior – eso no es cierto, no todos son así – contesto Joseph al comentario de Heather – vamos, no digas que no es cierto, tu solo me quieres por esto – dijo moviendo las manos como si mostrara todo su cuerpo y cruzando las piernas para hacerlas notar también – esto ha hecho que tenga tantos novios como quiera, tantas amigas y enemigas como yo quisiera, gracias a esto soy popular, lo único que te debo a ti, fue que me salvaras y protegieras en este lugar – Heather termino, dejando a Joseph boquiabierto decepcionado y enojado - ¡vamos no puedes ser tan fría todo el tiempo! ¡Cuántas veces arriesgue mi vida, mi integridad, por ti! ¡Al principio creí que te tenía lástima! ¡Pero luego… – ¡pero luego que! – Interrumpió Heather a las palabras del camarógrafo – me enamore de ti, no sé cómo, no sé porque, solo sé que ocurrió – dijo en definitiva, descansando su corazón y sentándose en su lugar después de haberse parado por la agitación.

Paso un momento de un silencio incomodo, ese silencio que tenía harto a Joseph, y que lo hacía pensar de la situación en la que estaba viendo que la estaba perdiendo, ¿Qué más podía hacer para que Heather sintiera lo mismo por él? ¿Cómo no parecer un idiota en esa situación? Estas preguntas lo mataban por dentro, no sabiendo su respuesta, no sabiendo con que cartas jugar en ese juego, hasta que finalmente no pudo mas con la situación, y con el corazón roto, se rindió, tomando un suspiro para no llorar en ese momento, parándose de su lugar y preparando una despedida que no lo hiriera más de lo que estaba – sabes, me estaba preguntando ¿cómo te puedo demostrar que soy diferente a los demás?, que puedo ser lo que quieras con tal que me ames, tanto como yo lo hago ahora. Pero también me pregunto ¿porque me enamore de ti? ¿En este lugar lleno de malditos infectados y locos? Creo que no era el momento, creo que el beso, el rescate, la mentira, la verdad, no sirvieron de nada – suspiro por última vez para por fin cerrar de una vez, ese capítulo en su vida, ese capítulo en el cual había ido con amigos a estudiar en un país extraño, había trabajado de camarógrafo en un programa más raro aun, se había enamorado de la que muchos odiaban y repudiaban, donde había sobrevivido al la peor catástrofe que el había vivido en su vida y sobrevivido intacto, sin un rasguño en su interior, pero un desmembramiento sangriento y cruel en su interior, en su corazón - yo me voy de aquí, iré a esperar del otro lado del estadio – se despidió de Heather no queriendo estar nunca más ahí en su vida.

Se volteo su cuerpo lado Izquierdo, a lado contrario de donde Heather había subido, dándole la espalda a la chica, para no volverla a dar otra cosa más que eso, una vez mas había sido rechazado, una vez más se había quedado solo y no había ninguna amigo que lo acompañara en su dolor o que por lo menos intentara hacerlo sentir mejor. Parecía que todo había terminado ahí, Joseph quiso caminar y continuar con su vida, pero inesperadamente, una mano detuvo su todavía no empezado camino, una mano suave con pequeños dedos puntiagudos y que lo agarraban con una fuerza que hiso que Joseph volteara, sin esperarse de que la mano que lo detenía era la de Heather todavía sentada en la grada - ¿Qué me tienes que demostrar? – Heather repitió la pregunta que Joseph le había dado continuando con lo que ella tenía que decir – nada, no me tienes que mostrar nada, desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente a los demás. Y estuve segura cuando me besaste en el transportador. ¡Todos estaba ahí arriba en su pequeña fiesta! Pero tu bajaste y me quisiste acompañar cuando nadie quería hacerlo – Joseph se sentó una vez más a lado de ella, sintiendo lo que nunca había sentido por una chica, o al menos no tan fuerte como en ese momento, el momento, otra vez, no tenía importancia, Joseph tiro a los infectados, al intento de suicidio a Ronald, a todo ello por un hoyo del cual nunca iban a salir, dejando solo lo bueno de esa escalofriante aventura en la Canadá infectada, su amistad con Raken, con Duncan, Gwen, Brush, Grace, cuando Duncan encontró a Courtney, cuando Raken encontró a Kary, el momento en el que supo que Chris estaba bien, cuando encontraron la camioneta Ford, el potente vehículo azul, cuando salieron de la isla infectada sanos y salvos. Pero sobre esos recuerdos que en desorden llegaron a sus ojos, uno resaltaba en toda la lista, las situaciones que había vivido con Heather, desde su principio, cuando el jalo a Heather para poder salvar su vida, creyendo que lo hacía por honor. Hasta ese momento, que estaba en frente de ella y estaba seguro de lo que quería, aunque no del porque, pero para el eso ya no importaba nunca mas – bésame- pidió la chica al camarógrafo agarrándolo de la cara con sus dos manos – y hazme sentir lo que ningún otro novio pudo hacer – termino viéndolo con una cara de ternura, una cara que nunca se la hubiera imaginado el de ella, vaciló por unos largos segundos, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente de él, sentía que era otro de sus planes, otro de sus engaños tal y como le había hecho a Trent, pero luego, reafirmo su deseo y todas esas dudas e inquietudes, le importaron poco, y entonces quiso arriesgarse a hacerlo, ahora sin que el beso fuera robado por él, si no obsequiado por ella.

Estuvieron solo a unos pequeños centímetros de besarse, de romper toda duda y miedo. Justo en el momento donde se oye un grito de emoción que hiso que la pareja, alejara sus bocas y fingieran normalidad, no teniendo el beso que tanto querían los dos.

- ¡helicópteros!, vienen helicópteros hacia acá – grito Courtney subiendo las escaleras para poder avisarle a Heather y Joseph llegando viendo que los dos estaban agitados, pareciendo como si estuvieran ocultando algo en sus rojas caras - ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Courtney recién llegada – nada, solo aquí descansando del juego – dijo Joseph balbuceando- ¡que te importa! ¿Que acaso Duncan no te está llamando? Sería mejor que fueras a ver – le contesto Heather de mala gana – sí, claro – dijo ignorándola a ella, hiendose directamente con Joseph – vamos a hacer señales, para que nos puedan ver – dijo, saliendo de ahí tan rápido como había llegado.

Joseph se quiso levantar de las gradas para seguir a Courtney en la laboriosa pero necesaria tarea, siendo detenido por Heather quien le dio el beso en un azote rápido y sin esperar, desatando una pasión entre ellos por la impensada acción, se quedaron ahí disfrutando los labios y el amor que mutuamente se daban, finalizando tan rápido como había empezado, dejando a los dos insatisfechos en el acto todo por culpa del tiempo que apremiaba.

- vamos, antes de que empiecen a sospechar – dijo Heather queriendo salir rápido de ahí, siguiendo el camino que Courtney había tomado, jalado por Joseph todavía sentado – espera ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Joseph – nunca quiero que olviden quien manda aquí ¿alguien más lo sabe? –La chica pregunto – Raken, Kary, y creo que lo sospecha Duncan – contesto – perfecto, tus amigos entenderán, y Duncan no importa, pero nadie más tiene que saber esto ¿entendiste cariño? – pregunto Heather usando una palabra que hiso que Joseph perdiera la cabeza – si amor, por ti lo que fuera – le contesto parándose felizmente y hiendo hacia donde Courtney junto con la que tanto había soñado.

Las hélices resonaban como fuertes galopes en la madera, los dos helicópteros, el Black hawk y el de doble hélice, ya estaban en un lugar donde podían ver a lo lejos, un color amarillo que resaltaba sobre todo, lo que estaba dentro y fuera del estadio. Con mas delicadeza y finura Grace quiso ver que era esa cosa, que tan familiar le parecía - ¿Qué vez compañero? ¿Qué crees que sea? – pregunto Grace al otro piloto del Black hawk que tenía una mejor posición para ver lo que era – ah todavía no tengo confirmación, pero parece que mis hombres dicen que se trata de un deportivo amarillo ¿qué hay que hacer? – Pregunto a través de la radio dejando a Grace a cargo de la corta misión. Sabiendo desde un principio, de quien se trataba, desde que Kary lo había dicho momentos atrás– ok, lo que menos queremos son sorpresas, necesito que aterrices adentro del estadio y revises el área, esos bastardos se esconden donde no da la luz – ordeno de manera fuerte y decidida, no queriendo que a la mitad de su misión, se aparecieran infectados de la nada. Arruinando completamente el arduo trabajo que había realizado.

No fue necesario que los sobrevivientes salieran del estadio para que los helicópteros se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí ya que desde muchos kilómetros de distancia, estos se habían dado cuenta a través de las noticias del control del vuelo, sin nada por que esperar, el Black hawk fue bajando lentamente adentro del enorme recinto de jugadores y aficionados que se había convertido al pasar del tiempo, en la zona de aterrizaje de la salvación de los cinco sobrevivientes restantes del programa de Isla del drama.

Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Heather y Joseph, juntos después de un ligero receso de ellos mismos y del juego, esperaban impacientes a que el helicóptero, ruidoso y potente, aterrizara por completo en el verde campo de beisbol.

Luego, la compuerta del mismo se abrió dejando salir a de su profundo interior, cinco soldados armados y listos, custodiando el área a su alrededor, para estar seguros del lugar, antes de entrar en acción – despejado, quiero que revisen cada pasillo de este estadio, no quiero infectados en mi zona ¿¡entendido!? – Pregunto el sargento responsable de la cuadrilla, contestado por el rugido propio de los soldados de su tipo – necesito que alguien me acompañe, necesito sacar a esa gente del estadio para que los extraiga el helicóptero grande - yo señor – contesto una voz en su espalda, que al ser escuchada por el sargento, este se apresuro hacia los cinco sobrevivientes – síganme – dijo el sargento al llegar con ellos - ¡no nos subiremos al helicóptero señor?- pregunto Duncan señalando a la maquina – no hay espacio ahí chicos, un helicóptero más grande esta en el aire, esperando a que salgan para irse de aquí - contesto el soldado que se había ofrecido a llevarlos, siguiendo con su constante paso, haciéndole señas a los chicos para que los siguieran hacia la salida - ¿por qué no entro el otro helicóptero al estadio? – Pregunto Courtney corriendo atrás del soldado junto con los demás – es muy peligroso, puede que pierda el control estando adentro – respondió dando un gemido de una risa detenida - ¿ustedes son de Isla del drama? ¿No? – Pregunto el soldado a los chicos, con un poco de emoción entre palabras - si, ¿por qué? – Contesto Lindsay con otra pregunta – ah, por nada, mi hija veía mucho el show, tiene 12 años ¿tú eres Lindsay? Mi hija te adora, quiere ser como tú, una vez… - fue interrumpido fuertemente por el sargento adelante – ¡sin comentarios soldado!, casi llegamos, ¿por donde entraron ustedes? – pregunto el Sargento a los chicos ya estando en el lobby, enfrente de las puertas de vidrio que daban a la calle y en ella, estacionado el Camaro tal y como Duncan lo había dejado al llegar ahí – por allá señor, la puerta forzada – le contesto Duncan señalando una de las muchas que estaban ahí, diferenciada solo por estar entre abierta.

Salieron por la puerta, el sol ya estaba poniéndose en lo más alto de la ciudad, iluminándola en ese nuevo día sin gente en ella, su alegría era inmensa, su satisfacción a un mas, y el amor de Joseph y Heather, hacia que los demás sentimientos quedaran como una pequeña pisca de arena recogida de la playa. El helicóptero estaba arriba de ellos, corándolos con sus hélices revoloteando a una velocidad imperceptible, pero por alguna extraña razón, no bajaba, ni siquiera hacia el intento solo se quedaba ahí volando sin moverse como lo haría un enorme colibrí – Grace ya tengo el paquete ¿cual es el problema? – pregunto el sargento por la radio teniendo a los demás acompañantes atrás – espera, Grace, ¿la piloto? - pregunto Joseph impactado, no creyendo que la que estaba ahí arriba era su amiga - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – se pregunto el sargento volteando a ver a los cinco jóvenes con una cara de espanto, y sudorosos, pálidos hasta donde se le podía ver de la cara y con una impresión que no se podía quitar y a su compañero quien en ese momento inoportuno se estaba abrochando las agujetas agachado sin ver nada y por lo tanto sin estar impresionado de lo que los ex - campistas estaban viendo en ese momento.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto por ultima vez en su vida el sargento, que sintió como algo se le abalanzaba en su espalda, un peso fuera de su cuerpo se encontraba en ese momento atrás de él. Quiso reaccionar, quiso quitarse esa cosa de encima y pelear contra ella a muerte, ya que al estar en su espalda, sentía la respiración en su nuca y de cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero en lugar de eso, sintió que algo lo traspasaba de su espalda hasta sus órganos interiores desangrando en su interior, agonizando por un dolor insoportable que era provocado por algo pequeño y metálico, sucumbió muerto ante el dolor, mostrándole a los demás, una cara terrorífica que los sobrevivientes reconocían sin duda alguna.

El cuerpo del sargento cayo haciendo el ruido de un costal de vegetales al caer, haciendo que el soldado, el que decido acompañar al ya muerto militar, se asustara y quisiera contraatacar tal y como lo hubiera querido hacer su superior - ¡quédate ahí! – dijo el asesino disparándole al soldado en la pierna haciéndolo caer también, aunque no estaba herido de muerte, y solo se sobaba la pierna por el agudo dolor que era tener una bala en ese lugar – hola chicos – dijo Ronald después de haber matado y herido a los dos militares respectivamente, sacando de alguna parte de su espalda, la sudadera negra de Joseph, lanzándosela a Heather quien con reflejos la agarro sin despegar de su vista al viejo – perdón por la tardanza, estuve oliendo esa cosa toda la mañana, se quedo impregnada con tu olor - se dirigió Ronald a Heather estando ella y los demás inmóviles al miedo de el arma de Ronald, e inclusive, sin poder ayudar a su camarada herido en la pierna – hola tierra, aquí Grace, sufría un poco de turbulencia aquí arriba, bajare de inmediato – se escucho la voz de la piloto a través de la radio del soldado herido, quien le contesto la llamada rápidamente – hola helicóptero, necesito ayuda inmediatamente el sujeto 257… - Ronald le arrebato el radio de la mano aventándolo lejos de ahí y apuntándole a la cabeza del mismo – ¡déjalo en paz Ronald! tiene una hija – grito Duncan teniendo un odio profundo al homicida – Dun, amigo, tú me debes un par de golpes y un tiro al blanco ¡te los cobrare de una vez! – grito fuertemente, sumergido en su locura y encañonando al muchacho justamente en la sien – pero ahora no, yo vengo por otra cosa- apunto a Heather a la misma altura de la cabeza – ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?** – **pregunto Ronald tembloroso de su mano – yo… no me…acuerdo – dijo Heather pausando en sus palabras, no pudiendo hablar bien al tener esa cosa mortal apuntándole arriba de los ojos a medio metro de distancia - ¡dilo con un carajo, o juro que te vuelo la cabeza antes de tiempo! - grito salpicando saliva de su boca - ¡te crees mucha cosa para querer tocarme! ¡Verdad Tarado!- lo grito rápidamente, nerviosa y no sabiendo que iba a ir después de eso – sabes, me han golpeado tantas veces y nunca he sentido más que el dolor necesario, es algo que se aprende en le ejercito con practica, pero lo que en verdad me hiere, lo que n verdad me hace perder mi mente en una ira incontrolable, son las malditas palabras y las tuyas, fueron las que más me han ofendido en toda mi puta vida, tú dices "si me creo mucha cosa ", ¡pues claro que si niña tonta!¡tengo el derecho a hacer lo que a mí me plazca en esta ciudad abandonada! – ¡no por mucho tiempo Ronald! ¡Los soldados ya vienen para acá y no podrás contra ellos! – le grito Lindsay enojada, reafirmando su posición, haciendo que los demás la quieran ver con la cara que usaban cuando querían callar a alguien cuando algo malo estaba pasando – tienes razón Lindsay – le respondió el viejo sin quitar en ningún momento el cañón a Heather – no me queda mucho tiempo, así que ahora lo que más quiero antes de salir de este maravilloso lugar ¡es volarle la cabeza a todos ustedes! – grito aun más fuerte y loco de lo que lo había hecho antes, las venas de su cabeza, de todo el cuerpo estaban hinchadas al máximo, el tipo se hundía en su propio coraje pero al parecer podía estar a flote, expulsando y expulsando su rabia como lo hacía un perro con la misma enfermedad.

Joseph estaba completamente asustado, bloqueado, la pistola apuntada a Heather lo volvía loco de rabia y de desesperación, no soportaba esa imagen aunque la estaba viendo desde que Ronald la había hecho y esa era la hora de la verdad, la decisión era de Joseph, era de todos, sabia claramente que después de Heather le iba a seguir con Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan y por ultimo Joseph, que Ronald, al tener una ligera simpatía por él, lo mataría hasta el último, o pero aun, lo dejaría vivo. Pero Joseph también sabía, que él, aunque quedara vivo de todo ese conflicto, habría muerto por dentro cuando el jalara el gatillo sobre Heather y la asesinara, tal y como hiso con el sargento. Era una idea imposible de imaginar, imposible de vivir, y Joseph sentía que si no marcaba la diferencia en todo eso, la iba apagar muy caro, ya no le importaba si perdía un dedo, la mano, la vida. Si Heather moría primero, su corazón estallaría de una cólera infinita que nunca seria llenada con toda la sangre o alcohol del mundo.

Ronald cargo el revólver y lo acerco aun más de lo que estaba poniendo el tibio metal del cañón sobre la frente de Heather, la chica cerró los ojos esperando a que todo esto fuera una mala pesadilla, mordiéndose los labios y temblando como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, Lindsay temblaba al igual que su vieja amiga, cerrando los ojos, forzando sus diente y tapándose lo oídos, no queriendo escuchar nada de lo que iba a pasar, Courtney abrazado a Duncan tapaba su cara en encima de su pecho, mientras el chico veía con un odio incontrolable al viejo y a su maniáticos deseos, teniendo un plan bajo la manga y viendo a Courtney con una cara que decía que estuviera lista, para que en cualquier momento, entrar en acción y detener esa locura, para Joseph, no era necesario mostrarle esa cara, el sabia exactamente lo que quería, lo que necesitaba hacer.

Todo este plan, las inquietudes y los miedos la desesperación, había ocurrido en menos de un segundo, en menos de lo que Ronald se tardo en cargar la bala del revólver, ya que el, después de haber hablado, no iba tardar más en disparar – ¡no! – grito Joseph tomando con todas sus fuerzas el revólver, el cual se disparo justamente arriba de la cabeza de Heather la cual sufrió un ligero ataque de sordera. El revólver se siguió disparando en el aire mientras Joseph podía controlarlo, su mano sujetaba fuertemente al brazo de Ronald mientras este, intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de su atadura - ¡hijo de puta! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso enfrente de mí! – grito enojado, harto hasta en el más profundo rincón de su cuerpo. Duncan vio la oportunidad que tanto esperaba y se abalanzo contra el, golpeando su estomago, debilitándolo lo suficiente para que Joseph pudiera quitarle el arma mientras Duncan seguía golpeándolo encima de él, no dejando ni siquiera que respirara.

El helicóptero, sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba, seguía bajando en el enorme estacionamiento que tenía el estadio en frente, junto con todos adentro, incluyendo a los hombres de Brush, listos para entrar en acción.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió, Brush se llevo una gran sorpresa, al igual que Kary y Raken al ver que las tres chicas, Heather, Lindsay y Courtney ya estaba esperando en frente de la puerta – chicas entren rápido – dijo Brush sin quitar la sorpresa de sus palabras – Heather, están bien – dijo impresionada Kary - ¿Dónde está Joseph? – Agrego Raken a lado suyo – está junto con Duncan peleando contra Ronald – contesto sentándose en donde pudo junto con Lindsay y Courtney, en el helicóptero – Ronald ¿Quién es Ronald? – Pregunto Gwen escuchando la experiencia – es un maldito degenerado - contesto - también trabajo en la creación del virus – completo Courtney, dejando a Brush aun mas sorprendido – espera, dices que se llama Ronald, que es un degenerado y que trabajo en el proyecto Vecordia – reafirmo Brush, las palabras que las jóvenes habían dicho dejándolas preguntándose si él conocía algo sobre Ronald – Grace ¿escuchaste eso? – pregunto Brush por el radio – sí, creo que es al que estamos buscando, sujeto 2574, será mejor que lo confirmes Brush, rápido antes de que Duncan lo desfigure de la cara – agrego la piloto, al ver desde la cabina, enfrente del estadio, justo en medio de la calle, como Duncan tenia sometido al sospechoso.

- Duncan, ¡alto! – ordeno Brush a llegar con él junto con 3 de sus hombres – gracias a dios señor, estos, delincuentes, me quieran robar mis cosas – lloro impertinentemente Ronald frente Brush quien lo veía con indiferencia – usted cierre la boca Dr. Ronald Gabriel Holmes – dijo Brush haciendo que Ronald se quedara callado y congelado – espera ¿Gabriel Holmes? – pregunto Joseph extrañado, recordando de que su apellido era Lewis – hay doc ¿que tantas mentiras les dijiste a estos muchachos? – Pregunto Brush al viejo – yo, nada, yo les dije la verdad, Salí de la universidad para que ustedes en sus uniformes ¡para que me encerraran por toda mi vida en ese laboratorio! – Grito Ronald a Brush quien llamo a su cabo – cabo ¿díganme con quien estoy hablando? - pregunto teniendo una repuesta clara sobre quien era Ronald en realidad, una respuesta que retumbo en los oídos de Joseph – Dr. Gabriel Lewis Ronald expulsado en 1979 de la facultad de de medicina, por acoso sexual y pederastia. Entro al servicio ese mismo año como científico militar en el proyecto Vecordia, siendo expulsado por alterar el orden y de nuevo, por acoso sexual. Se le acusa principalmente por robar una jeringa llena con la sangre infectada y hacer pruebas clandestinas sobre animales, liberándolos en el lago Wawanakwa e infectar a los primeros humanos con el virus – termino de hablar dejando a Joseph decepcionado consigo mismo, al haber tenido lastima de alguien tan vil y poco agradecido – lo ve doctor, usted no tuvo un pasado feliz y le aseguro que su futuro tampoco lo será – le dijo Brush a Ronald con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Ronald no sabía que hacer, había sido delatado, y frente a todos esos militares, su vida estaba arruinada, después de que lo capturaran no sabía que le iban a hacer a alguien como a él, aunque se podía dar una escalofriante idea de lo que pasaría. Ronald tuvo un ataque de pánico y corrió hacia el estadio para poder entrar en él lo más rápido posible, sudaba, gemía, tenía todo su ser en descontrol, una persona en colapso, perdida, sin futuro y sin nada con que remediarlo.

-¿le disparamos sargento? – Pregunto el cabo a Brush – no, el gobierno lo quiere vivo, hay que seguirlo a donde valla – le respondió, volteando a ver a todos al mismo tiempo – Joseph, Duncan, ustedes suban al helicóptero, su aventura acabo aquí. Alguien lleve a ese pobre hombre a bordo necesita u n medico para esa herida en la pierna – ordeno Brush a los dos chicos, quienes fueron y entraron al enorme maquina voladora en donde estaban los demás, dándose una feliz bienvenida, por fin el grupo estaba entero, ya no había peligro ni preocupación ni problemas a su alrededor, el drama había acabado para ellos y era hora de irse de ahí, aunque teniendo que esperar a Brush regresara con Ronald en las manos para así irse de ahí.

Ronald entro desesperado al estadio gimiendo por el cansancio y pro el miedo, se adentro mas y mas en el hasta llegar al campo y buscar por su alrededor un lugar donde ocultarse de su cruel destino, pero luego, volteo hacia el centro del campo y vio en el, un helicóptero militar abandonado una clara señal de que soldados estaban ahí adentro – no, no, ¡no! – dijo repetidas veces caminando hacia atrás viendo al helicóptero con ese miedo que le comía el alma como parásitos, luego oyó un lloriqueo y gritos desesperados de un militar sentado en la tierra, que al ver que Ronald entraba empezó a hablar con la voz quebrada y cabeza abajo tapándose la cara y mojando sus manos con las lagrimas que expulsaba – éramos 7 contado al piloto y copiloto, nuestra misión era simple, teníamos que asegurarnos de que no hubiera nada aquí. – Dio una pausa el ver que Ronald se acercaba a él - ¡no te acerques! ¡Me queda poco tiempo! – grito el soldado a Ronald quien temblando, supo de lo que se trataba y salió corriendo de ahí, prefiriendo ser atrapado por los militares que por un infectado segura, aunque finalmente las dos cosas pasaron para el viejo.

Antes de poder salir del campo, antes de salvarse de un infierno para entrar a otro, un soldado infectado salió de la nada y lo tiró tal y como Duncan lo había hecho – ¡no déjame! – gritaba y pataleaba el viejo, quitándose de encima al monstruo que todavía en el piso estaba estirando sus manos para poder alcanzar a su próxima comida – ¡nunca me atraparas vivo! – Grito ya estando en el lobby viendo a los soldados liderados por Brush, entrar al estadio y apuntándole en la cabeza, como cuando él le estaba apuntando a Heather - ¡pon tus manos en tu atrás de tu cabeza! – Grito Brush harto de la necedad de Ronald - ¡no espere oficial! ¡Hay un infectado ahí adentro! ¡Nos matara a todos! – grito desesperado sin tener en cuenta que estaba a espaldas, sin cuidar su retaguardia, muy vulnerable en ese momento de locura – si claro, ¡demuéstralo! – dijo sarcásticamente el militar, no sabiendo que en realidad si había infectados ahí adentro.

Un rugido fuerte y continuo se escucho en la espalda del Ronald quien solo le dio tiempo de dar la vuelta y gritar como nunca un humano normal gritaría en su vida al sentir como esos dientes, se encajaban en su cuello y le arrancaban todo lo que se encontraba ahí la sangre salía tal y como agua de una fuente, inundando todo el piso, manchándolo con ese liquido rojo bastante tétrico de ver -¡disparen!, ¡demonios disparen! – ordeno desesperadamente Brush siendo contestando por el fuego de las armas, que dispararon sobre el infectado y sobre Ronald matándolos a los dos al instante acabando así con el hombre detrás de todo esto junto con uno de sus endemoniados hijos, siguiendo avanzando para buscar a los otros que se habían infectado y exterminarlos de la misma manera, mientras en el cielo, se veían los demás helicópteros llegando, inundando el haría con el ruido de su galope.


End file.
